She's Just Not Right for you
by nohandleonthings17
Summary: Ulrich has had a pen pal for the last 3 months. What will Yumi do when Ulrich's pen pal comes for a visit and he starts to have feelings for her. Has Yumi finally meet her match, or will Ulrich figure out that she's just not right for him.
1. Mallory's Coming

She's Just Not Right For You

Yumi came walked into the Kadic cafeteria one morning to hang out with her friends. When she got to their usual table, she noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked her friends.

"He's in our room talking to his pen pal." Odd said scarfing down his breakfast.

"What pen pal?"

"Her name is Mallory. Apparently, they were best friends back when he lived in Germany."

"How long has he been talking to her?"

"They talked all night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's funny, you think they would run out of things to talk about."

"Wow, he seems really into her."

"Really is an understatement."

"Have you ever seen a picture of her?"

"Yeah, and she's gorgeous."

Just then, the man in question walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ulrich."

"Guess who's coming to visit."

"Who?"

"My pen pal, Mallory."

"Cool."

"Yeah, she's coming to see if she'll like Kadic."

"Awesome, maybe I can take her to a movie." Odd said winking.

"No you won't. She's my pen pal, not yours."

"Hey was just saying, once she gets a hold of me, she'll wanna fu-

Before Odd could finish his inappropriate sentence, Aelita covered his mouth.

"What Odd meant to say is, what are you gonna plan to do when Mallory gets here?"

When Ulrich heard this, he started to blush.

"Aww look, he's blushing."

"Anyway, I was planning to take her to dinner. After that, we're going to the movies cause I found out that they're playing the 1988 Halloween movie downtown. After that, I was hoping to take her to the fair."

"I'm not so sure she'll wanna see an old scary on a date."

"Of course she will. It was our favorite movie."

"Awww, that's so romantic."

When Yumi heard this, she got really angry.

' _Ulrich never put this_ _effort into our relationship. And Halloween is my favorite movie'_

"Yumi? Yumi? YUMI!?"

"Uhh what?"

"I was just saying, don't you think that's a good idea for a date?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Oooook. Yumi can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Yumi and Aelita then walked out of the cafeteria.

"Ok, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, you just blanked when Ulrich was talking about Mallory."

"Oh."

"By the way, what were you thinking about."

"Nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying."

"Fine, I was thinking about Ulrich."

"Were you thinking about him and Mallory?"

"Yeah." Yumi said frowning.

"Are you unhappy because Ulrich found someone?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You told Ulrich that you wanted to just stay friends."

"I know and I've been regretting it every day."

"Yumi?" Aelita said grabbing Yumi's shoulders. "You just Ulrich to be happy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, have you ever thought that he might be happy with Mallory?"

"No."

"There you go. Now let's get back to our friends before they think we're doing something inappropriate. And there's no way she's hotter than you

Together, they walked back to the cafeteria.

 **So, what did you think? I know for people who read my recent story, you're wondering if there will be any fluff in this story. I assure you, there won't. I promise.**

 **K bye**


	2. Date Night

The Friday was the that Yumi has been dreading all week. Friday was the day that Mallory would arrive. Yumi and her friends were all sitting in the cafeteria waiting to meet Ulrich's pen pal.

"I wonder when she's gonna get here." Odd said looking at his watch.

"Ulrich said her plane got in at about… 3:15 this morning."

"Wow."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden, loud gasp coming from the front of the cafeteria. When Yumi turned her head, she saw a tall, slender walking towards her. She had an expensive dress on and high heels. The dress perfectly complimented her full chest and her curly red hair. When she turned to look away, she saw an arm wrapped around the girls waist. Connected to that arm was none other than Ulrich. The guy of her dreams.

"Hey guys, this is Mallory."

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Mallory, this is Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi."

"Guten tag."

"What did she say." Odd asked

"Guten tag means good day in German."

"Ohh."

Ulrich then whispered something into Mallory's ear.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot I had to speak another language."

"Its fine. So, Mallory, are you gonna join us in eating our delicious Dinner?"

"No, I think I better go. It's almost time for me to compete. "

"Compete for what?" Yumi asked fairly interested in the conversation.

When Yumi asked this, Ulrich and Mallory just started to laugh.

"You wanna tell her?" Asked Mallory in between laughs.

"Ok, ok I'll tell."

"Tell me what?"

"Mallory's a competitive skateboarder."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've even won 1st at the X-Games."

"Where was I?"

"It was the summer when your family made you become one with nature"

"Oh."

"Ok so, I'll see you later."

"Yeah definently"

Then Mallory left, but not before giving Ulrich a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, She seems really cool."

"Yeah, she's even more of a match than Yu-"

Before Odd could finish that sentence, he felt Yumi's eyes burning holes into his back.

"Sorry."

"I gotta go."

Then Yumi stormed out.

The day dragged on really slowly. After school, Yumi went straight home and up to her room. When she got there, she locked the door and pulled out a picture from her notebook. It was a picture of her and Ulrich. She had her arms around his neck and was giving a kiss on the cheek.

"I wish we were still like that."

Yumi started to cry uncontrollable.

"Yumi?"

"Yes mom."

"There's a handsome young man here to see you."

"Send him up."

Yumi said before putting the picture back in her notebook. She heard s knock on the door. When she opened it, someone was there that she didn't expect to see.

"Yumi, I'm freaking out." Ulrich said frantically walking into the room.

"What're you doing here?"

"I need your help. You're girl right?"

"Last time I checked."

"Well I want this date to be perfect. But I keep thinking what if I mess it up. What if she ends up hating. What if-"

Ulrich stopped midsentence when Yumi put her finger up to his lip.

"You need to calm down. Can you do that?"

"Mmmhhmm."

"Good. Now tell me, do you plan to kiss her?"

"Hopefully."

"There you go."

"But the thing is, I've never kissed anyone."

"Hahaha. Ok really stop joking."

When Ulrich didn't respond, she knew something was wrong.

"Oh my god, you're serious."

"Yeah."

"How's that possible. Didn't you kiss Sissy?"

"Yeah, but technically that didn't happen."

"Yeah you're right."

"What am I gonna to do."

"I got it."

"Got what?"

"You want the kiss to be perfect right, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm gonna show the perfect kiss."

"Ok."

"Now remember, the way you handle this moment with Mallory will haunt you the rest of your life."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah." Yumi said trying to remember the rules. "First, gently move a strand of hair away from her face. And try not touch her without freaking her out."

Ulrich did as he was told.

"Good."

"Really. What's next?"

"Ok, now that your hand is there, gently turn it into a caress down her cheek."

When he did that, Yumi started to feel pits in her stomach."

"Once you've made physical contact, never sedge your ground. That's very important."

"Now, lower your hand to the back of your neck."

"Ok, last?"

"Lean in very slowly. Breath. Slight parting of the lips. And th-"

Yumi's words were cut when Ulrich's lips met hers. She felt like she was in heaven. When their lips separated, She felt like she lost a part of herself.

"Great, now if you remember those tips, I promise you, she'll be jumping into your arms."

"So I did good?"

"Yeah. Now get back to your dorm and get ready for your date."

"Ok. Thanks Yumes, You're the best."

After Ulrich left, Yumi grabbed her phone and dialed Aelita. After a few moments of ringing, Aelita picked up.

"Hello."

"Aelita? I need your help. Can you come over?"

"Sure, just give me a few miniutes."

A few moments passed and Aelita came running into Yumi's room.

"Ok Yumi, what's so wrong that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"I think I'm in love with Ulrich."

 **OOO a cliffhanger how exciting**


	3. Movies

"You think you're in love with Ulrich?"

"Yeah."

"How's it possible that you realized that in a few hours?"

"Well, about an hour ago, Ulrich came to me because he was nervous."

"Ok. What happened?"

"Well he told that he's never kissed anyone."

"Oh. So what did you do?"

"We practiced."

"Oh my god."

Aelita then gave best friend a bear hug.

"So what're you gonna do?"

"I'm have to tell him.

"No, nonono, you can't do that."

"Why can't I?"

"If you do, He'll just think you're jealous."

"Oh yeah. What should I do?"

"That's something you have to find out for yourself."

"So if I can't tell him, what're my other options?"

"You could mess their date."

"No, then he'll just end up hating me."

"Listen Yumi." Aelita said grabbing her hands. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Then only your heart can tell you what to do."

"I really hate it when you get all hippie on me."

"I know, but you still love me."

SJNRFY

Ulrich was in his and Odd's shared room getting ready for his date.

"Ok, how do I look?"

"Like a million bucks."

"Awesome."

Then Odd took a good look at his friend's hair.

"Hold on."

Odd then started to mess up his hair.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Stop resisting, girls like messy hair."

Odd then put some of the hair in front of Ulrich's face.

"There. Now give me a little hair flip."

"Why?"

"Girls love rock star hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now do it."

Ulrich , deciding not to argue, did as he was told.

"That's what I like to see."

Ulrich looked at his phone to see what time it was.

"Aww crap, I better."

"Alright."

Odd then remembered that he forgot something.

"Hey wait."

"What?"

Odd then threw him a little square package. When Ulrich caught, he looked up and Odd smiling.

"You can never be too careful."

When Ulrich opened his hand, he saw a little red pouch with a circle outlined in it. When he found out what it was, he immediately got what Odd meant.

"I'm not gonna need this."

"Hey, keep it. You'll never know."

"No. I'm not gonna sleep with her."

"Your loss."

Ulrich then left to go pick up Mallory.

SJNRFY

Ulrich followed the address that Mallory gave to hotel in downtown Paris. He walked in and took the elevator all the way to the top. When he got there, he followed the room numbers down the hall until he found the one that was on the address. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard a few words shouted in German. When the door opened, it revealed a short, wrinkly woman.

"Hello Mrs. Adler. How have you been?"

"Ulrich my boy, it's great to see you."

Ulrich and Mallory's mom then had a meaningful hug.

"Come in Ulrich, have a seat."

"Ok."

When Ulrich walked in, he noticed a big couch, A flat screen TV, and a full sized kitchen. But, he didn't see Mallory.

"Mrs. Adler?"

"Oh please, call me Sue."

"Ok, Sue. Where's Mallory."

"She's taking a shower, she'll be out in a minute."

Sue then noticed that Ulrich rubbing his hands on his jeans. This indicated that he was nervous

"Ulrich, would you like something to drink."

"Sure."

Sue got off the couch and walked to kitchen to get a drink. When she came back, she handed the drink to her guest.

"So, how's school?"

"It's good. It's gotten a lot easier considering that two of my friends are scholars.

"That seems like something that would come in handy. I also hear you're quite the soccer star."

"Yeah."

Sue then looked around, trying to find her photobook. When she found it, she opened it and flipped through the pages. The page she turned to revealed two young children, a girl and boy.

"Oh I remember when I took this."

"Yeah, that was at the lake. I remember because I was scared to do the high jump. And then she called me a baby."

"Are you showing him all our old photos?"

"Calm down sweetie, I only showed him one."

"Mom, why do you always have to show all my dates that photo book?"

"Mallory, you've only had one date." Sue reminded her daughter.

"Well he doesn't have to know that!" Mallory yelled at her mom.

"Hey. I don't care that you've only had one date." Ulrich informed her.

"You don't?" Mallory said smiling brightly.

"No. In fact, I think it's kinda cute."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're my little koala."

"You haven't called me koala in years. I thought you forgot about our nicknames."

"How could I not forget? You were my little koala and I was …."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." Mallory said putting her hand up to her ear.

"I was…"

"Come on say it."

"I was… your fluffy panda." Ulrich said slightly disappointed

"Yeah you were."

Then Mallory and Ulrich started to lean in. Their lips were only a few inches away.

"Hey. No PDA in front of your mother."

"Mom? Not in front of the cute guy."

"Oh, sorry honey."

"Hey panda?"

"Yeah?"

"What time does the movie start?"

"Uhhh 7:00."

"Well its 6:45 right now, so we better go."

"Ok."

"Bye mommy."

"Bye."

Together, Ulrich and Mallory left. When they walked out, Mallory looked over and noticed how high up she was. She immediately felt like she was going to throw up.

"Still scared of heights?"

"Yeah. Still don't know how my mom got me on the plane."

"Hey, just hold on to me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Then Ulrich kissed her on the head.

SJNRFY

Ulrich and Mallory arrived at the movies at about 6:50. They paid for their tickets and walked to their theater. They walked through the theater and found the perfect seats. While waiting for the movie to start, Ulrich was watching the entrance. While watching it, Mallory tapped his shoulder. Before he looked away, he could have sworn that he saw Yumi.

"I can't believe you remembered our favorite movie."

"Of course. You're my little koala." Ulrich said pinching her nose."

"And you're my fluffy panda."

Ulrich and Mallory started to lean in. But, right before their lips met, the movie started.

"Oh it's starting."

 **Phewww. That was a long one. So what do you think of Mallory? For me, I just thought of the perfect girl for Ulrich. I also thought of her as Yumi 2.0**

 **Did you think that was Yumi at the theater?**

 **Please follow and review.**

 **Bye**

 **You guys are awesome**


	4. Yumi's side

Yumi and Aelita sat in Yumi's trying to figure out what their next move was.

"Ok, I'm gonna do it." Yumi said getting up of the bed.

"Do what?"

"I'm gonna sneak into the movie and sabotage their date."

"Are you sure about that? That's really risky."

"I'm sure. It's for Ulrich and I'll do anything for him."

"Well I can't argue with that logic."

"Do you know time their movie starts?"

"I think he said 7ish."

"Ok then we better go."

Aelita and Yumi together walked down the stairs. When they got there, Her family was at the dinner table.

"Musume, where are you going? We haven't eaten your dinner yet." Her father said.

"Chichi, I know you don't like me dating. But, please let me go. I'm in love with Ulrich."

"Musume. I'm so proud you."

"What?"

"The reason I don't like you dating is because, I don't want to lose my little girl."

"But dad, even though I'm growing up,…. I'll always be your little girl."

"I see that now. To see you stand up to your father for this boy shows me that you truly care for this boy. So maybe I should give him a chance."

Yumi then grabbed her father and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Chichi."

"You're welcome, pumpkin."

"Well I hate to interrupt this mushy family moment but, Yumi's love of her life about to kiss pretty girl." Aelita said looking at her watch.

"Oh yeah, we need to hurry." Yumi said.

"But the movie starts in 5 minutes. We'll never make it on foot."

"Honey?" Yumi's mother said touching her husband's shoulder. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Yumi said feeling left out of the conversation.

Yumi's father then threw her his car keys.

"You're letting me drive your car?"

"No. I'm giving you your own car."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was going to wait for an important moment. But, what's more important than my little girl's first love."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You can thank me later. Now go."

Yumi and Aelita left the house and drove to the movie theater.

SJNRFY

Aelita and Yumi arrived at the theater with at about 7:04. They paid for their tickets and bought the necessary movie refreshments. The followed the theater numbers until they found the one they were looking for. When they walked in, she could have sworn she saw Ulrich looking at her. Luckily, Aelita pulled her back from being seen.

"You have to more careful."

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't know he was gonna be so close. Let alone looking at the entrance."

"Yeah, no one could could've predicted that."

"So what the hell do we do?"

"We're gonna have to use the other entrance."

"Ok, let's go."

Aelita and Yumi ran all the way around to other side. When they go there, they walked up to the upper levels. They stopped at two seats on a balcony that was overlooking Ulrich and Mallory.

"This is perfect."

"Yeah."

Aelita and Yumi then noticed that Ulrich and Mallory were having a conversation.

"Hey, can you hear what they're saying?"

"I don't know, let me try."

Yumi saw Mallory say something

"She said something along the lines of 'I can't believe you remembered my favorite.'" Yumi said in a high prissy voice.

"I really don't think that Mallory sounds like that."

"Well that's what sounds like to me."

"Oh, well then it's spot on. Hey, what else are they saying?"

"Ulrich said 'of course, you're my little… koala?'"

"What?"

Yumi then watched Ulrich pinch Mallory's nose. She also saw Mallory say something.

"What did Mallory say?"

"She said 'you're my fluffy panda'"

"Awwww, that's so cute. They have pet names for each other."

"That's not cute. I've been trying to get Ulrich to give me a pet name for years. But NOOOO, he never gave me one."

"Uhh Yumi?"

"Now this trench comes around and is all like ' Oh look, I'm Mallory. I'm a professional skateboarder and I'm so pretty and."

"Yumi?"

"Hey Ulrich, you wanna be my little koala?"

"YUMI!"

"What?"

"Look at them" Aelita said pointing at Ulrich and Mallory.

Yumi saw that Ulrich and Mallory were leaning in for a kiss.

"Nonononononono. What do I do?"

Right before their lips met, the movie started."

"Oh thank God. I thought I was gonna have to do something drastic."

"Well you just lucked out this time. But next time, you won't get so lucky."

Yumi thought that Aelita was joking when she said that. But she knew there was honesty in her words. So it made her think, when push comes to shove, will she have to guts to do what it takes?

 **Ok im done. So you're wondering if the events of this chapter and the events of the last chapter were going on at the same time. The answer is yes. I wanted to tell the story form both Ulrich and Yumi's point of views.**

 **For my readers I want you to do 3 things.**

 **2\. comment**

 **for the next chapter.**

 **Doing those 3 things will make me a very happy man.**

 **K bye guys.**


	5. Coming to my senses

Ulrich and Mallory sat and watched the movie.

"It's been a long time since I've seen this movie. I almost forgot how scary it was." Mallory said holding on to Ulrich's arm.

"Yeah. I remember when we watched this movie on spring break. Half way through the movie, you were crying on to my shoulder cause you were scared."

"Shutup."

"Or how about the time when your puppy ran away. You wouldn't leave my sides for two days."

"I'm warning you. Stop or."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell your friends your nickname."

"You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet."

Ulrich and Mallory then started to lean in. Right before they could kiss, a scary part of the movie happened. Mallory grabbed Ulrich's arm and dug face into it.

"Out of all the years that we've known each other, you're still a scardy cat."

"Yeah well, after you left, I kinda stopped watching scary movies."

"So it's my fault?" Ulrich said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah it's your fault."

Ulrich and Mallory together had a good laugh.

 **SJNRFY**

Yumi and Aelita sat and watched the movie.

"So who is Michael Myers again?" Aelita asked trying to figure out what was going on in the movie.

"He's was a kid who murdered his older sister."

"Ok, so why is he killing people now?"

"Because he likes the feeling of killing people."

"Why does he not die?"

"For God's sake Aelita, just watch the movie."

"Geez, what's got into you?" Aelita asked slightly surprised by her friends reaction.

"I'm gonna lose Ulrich to Mallory."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause she's everything that I've always wanted to be. She's what I'll never be."

"Yumi?"

Before Aelita could say anything, she saw Ulrich and Mallory about to kiss.

"Yumi, they're about to kiss again. Try to stop them."

"How?"

"I don't know just," Aelita said looking at her friends food. "Pour your drink on them."

"Isn't that kinda mean."

Aelita then slapped her friend across the face.

"Aelita?"

"Do you want to lose Ulrich?"

"No."

"Then do it."

Yumi, realizing that her friend was right, grabbed her drink and turned it over.

 **SJNRFY**

"So have you made your decision on whether you're coming to Kadic or not?" Ulrich asked his long time friend.

"I'm not sure yet. It'sgonna be hard learning another language."

"But you're forgetting that I'll be here to help you every step of the way."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Ulrich and Mallory then started to lean. When their lips were about, they felt something cold hit their backs. When Ulrich looked to see what the cause was, he saw his emo-goth friend running away.

"Yumi!"

 **SJNRFY**

Ulrich returned to the bench outside the movie theater with a handful of paper towels.

"Hey koala."

Ulrich handed the paper towels to his soaked friend.

"I just can't believe that she did this."

"Has ever done something like this?"

"No. But the thing is, why did she do it?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious?"

"Is what obvious."

"She's in love with you."

"What?"

"Really? You haven't noticed?"

"No. How could you tell?"

"Has her face ever lit up when you're around? Does she ever stare at you and not respond when you talk?'

All the things that Mallory said Ulrich knew were true.

"Oh my god. How could I not have noticed?"

"Because love is blind, Ulrich. Love makes people overlook things. Kind of like how guys seem overlook me."

"Mallory, there is somebody out there for you."

"I know…. I was just hoping it was you."

"Don't worry Mallory, you'll always be my little koala."

"And you'll always be my fluffy panda."

"Thanks Mallory."

Ulrich gave her a friendly hug and ran towards Yumi's house.

 **SJNRFY**

After Yumi poured her drink onto the couple, she immediately wished she hadn't. After the liquid hit the ground, Yumi ran down the stairs and out the entrance. Before she left, she could have that she heard someone scream her name. Yumi ran all the way home. When she got there, she ran into her room and locked the door. She grabbed the picture of Ulrich and started to cry into it.

"I'm sorry Ulrich."

Yumi cried into the picture for a good 5 minutes. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She cried until she got tired of crying. Yumi just laid in the bed staring out the window at the balcony.

"I wish my Romeo would climb up my balcony and proclaim his love for me, but sadly, it's just a story."

But as if a wish had come true, someone started to climb up the balcony. Yumi got out of her bed and walked over to the doors in her room. When she opened the door, she could the unknown person getting closer.

"Don't come any closer. I have a black belt."

"Yumi?"

"How do you know my name."

"Cause I'm your friend." The person said revealing his face.

"Ulrich? What are you doing here?

Ulrich climbed onto the balcony and walked into Yumi's room.

"I came because I know you were at the movie tonight."

"How did you know?"

"Because I saw you, Halloween is your favorite movie, and the soda you poured on me was a mixture f mtn dew and pepsi which is our favorite drink"

"Oh."

"…Why did you do it?"

"Because she's just not right for you."

"Oh so you think that you are!?"

"No!"

Ulrich was a little stunned by Yumi's reaction.

"But, I want to be."

"How do you know you're not right for me just the way you are?"

When Yumi heard this, it shocked her. She couldn't tell if his words were true just by the way he said it, but somehow, she just knew he was telling the truth. Yumi looked up at Ulrich. The smile he had on his face was of pure love. They started to lean in closer and closer. When their lips finally touched, it was magical.

"I love you Ulrich."

"I love you too."

"Hey Ulrich."

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with fluffy panda?"

 **Alright guys and gals, that's the end of this story. Please tell me what you thought of this one. Please follow and review.**


End file.
